


Finding His Safe Place

by FearStormTyler



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulging, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearStormTyler/pseuds/FearStormTyler
Summary: Out, taking the chance to be free of his family, Thala searches for some food, but instead finds a near death experience. And a boyfriend.
Relationships: Benny (OC)/Thala(OC)
Kudos: 36





	Finding His Safe Place

Thala had been wandering around, avoiding his family, as per usual, having had just found some fresh strawberries, and he was excited to eat for the first time in a few days, before he heard the slightest of noise, and his ears raised up, listening very closely, and he heard the telltale sound of a predator getting ready to pounce, and then he was running. His heartbeat loud in his ears, able to ignore the ache of hunger in favor of survival. There was angry snarling, and he recognized that snarling. Of course his big sister had sent her coyote out to get him, again. Jeffrey was really not a mean guy, but he followed Tessa’s every order, for whatever reason. He really, really didn’t want to die, tears began slipping down his face. He was so fucking scared, he just wanted a normal life, a long one.

There was a loud, angry bellow heard, maybe twenty feet in front of him, and he wasn’t able to stop in time, as he realized there was an absolutely massive bear of some kind, standing on two legs.

Jeffrey had time to scurry off, but Thala was sure this was the day he finally got eaten. There was no way he was surviving this, and that knowledge shattered his heart, and his will to move. He fell down, in a sobbing heap, pathetically covering his head in some kind of defense.

However, Benny was not interested in a meal. Benny liked bunnies, and he did not like coyotes. He dropped down to all fours, taking note of the rabbits obvious distress. He hoped the little animal didn’t run off. His morph began, and then he was human, with the addition of his round, big ears, and his short tail. “Are you alright?”

Thala’s eyes snapped up, full of tears, a scared, confused expression on his face. “W-Wh-hat-?” This couldn't be right, no.. There's no way he was getting out of this alive.. Right?

“I said.. Are you alright? Are you hurt? You’re covered in scratches.. Do you need somewhere safe to go? I can help you.” The very tall man looked genuine and concerned, and even with such a deep voice, his tone was so soft and kind, welcoming and trustworthy.

Thala shakily stood back, already finding the fear leaving his body. “Pl-Please.” He looked so vulnerable, so weak, and oh so precious. The tall man stepped closer, reaching down and picking him right up. “I am Benny, and I want to keep you safe and take care of you. What do you eat, tiny?”

“I-I.. M-My name is Thala, and um.. I eat b-berries and pl-ants, but I-I’m not picky..” He was a little startled at just being picked right up, but he really enjoyed close contact when it wasn’t from his siblings.

“I will hunt down the best berries, Thala.”

\---

The bear, Benny, had brought him to a cave, hidden by a small pretty waterfall. The rock formations were really cool, and he found at least four cracks he would be able to fit in. His new guardian had gone out with a promise to return. Some time later, when he had returned, his massive hands were full of fresh picked fruits, and if Thala wasn't already crushing, he definitely was now.

He’d eaten as much as he could, which wasn't even a quarter of a handful. Benny had assured him that was okay, and the rest could be had later.

Thala was so happy with him, it was unbelievable. They took turns sharing stories of how they got their scars, the bunny more so ignoring the ones from his siblings, which the bear was totally fine with.

When nightfall came, Benny sat, back against the wall with Thala in his lap, the only thing separating the skin on skin contact of where they were most sensitive being the shorter males thin boxers.

Thala had his face rested against the taller brunet's abdomen, when the cramping started. He had no idea what it was, trying to ignore it at first, but it was quickly becoming stronger and stronger, and in no time he was whimpering.

Benny was really concerned, tilting his face up. “What's wrong, Thala?” He waited briefly for an answer, before the scent hit him like a ton of bricks. Immediately, blood began rushing south.

The rabbit looked up at the bear with needy, pained eyes. “Benny..” He whined. “Benny, it hurts, please-please I- please, B-Benny..” He didn't even get a chance to finish before his boxers were being ripped clean off. Slick was already beginning to drip right out of him, and onto the taller males thigh.

The dark eyed Kodiak was still being gentle, letting his claws turn into human nails, in order to prep the very small boy. The rabbit was just over four feet, whereas the bear was eight feet tall.

Benny was very well endowed, standing at thirteen inches, and six around, being two inches wide. But the rabbit was dripping steadily, his body doing all of the necessary prep. “Benny please- I-I need-”

“I know, I know, I’m gonna help you,” He raised him up effortlessly, bringing him down slowly, onto his length. Instantly, he was rewarded with a loud moan. He was patient, bringing him down slow, unsure if he would be able to go in all the way, but Thala was taking him like a champ, and before he even knew it, the hazel eyed male was squirming around, trying to bounce. Though Benny was always careful and slow. He started bringing him up, and then right back down, gentle, gentle, gentle, and slow, slow, slow.

“B-Benny, please.. H-Harder- Faster- D-Don’t be nice, please- Please Benny please-” That was all it took. The bear had Thala on the ground in seconds, loud, deep mumbling growl noises of pleasure, and he was going at it fast, not even trying to hold back anymore.

Now, Thala was absolutely in heaven, moaning and whimpering, and even sobbing. The intensity was wonderfully perfect, and it wasn't even a minute of this that he was cumming, right onto the ground beneath him. 

As rabbits do, he was still hard and ready to go again, his dull claws scratching at the ground, eye rolled way up, tongue out, and eyebrows drawn together.

Benny was going hard, fast, and relentless, sure he was helping his little rabbit through his heat, but doing so, he was also using him as a little cocksleeve.

And then, Thala spoke shakily past his noises of bliss. “D-Daddy-”

Instantaneously, Benny's speed increased tenfold, and he was grabbing Thala's wrists, holding them securely behind his back with a single hand.

With such a reaction, Thala was very satisfied, and going to proceed. “Daddy- Daddy- Yes-Yes-Y-Yes Yes Daddy-!! D-Daddy us-use me- I-I ne-need y-you Daddy- Br-Breed me- Breed me, Daddy-!” He was being so loud, his high voice echoing around the cave.

Benny was sure every creature within a hundred miles could hear them, and that's exactly what he wanted. He pulled out to flip Thala over, onto his back, before pushing back in with ease. Everyone was gonna know that this is his rabbit. The dirty talk coming from such an innocent looking little bunny- It was really doing it for him. He’d never had sex before, but it's safe to assume he's doing a good job.

“So f-ucking wet-!” It was the bear speaking, now. “So fucking good for Daddy-!” His voice was deeper than usual, and very aroused. He was getting close, keeping his small hands above his head. And then he noticed a big bulge in his stomach, that moved with every thrust.

Thala came for a second time, then. “Yesyesyes! I-I’m your g-good boy, Daddy-! So good for you- Pl-ease-!”

Benny got even harder, angling his hips, leaning down to breathe in the scent of the mess of prey. “So good for Daddy- Gonna breed you, gonna fill you up with my cum-”

With the angle, and the talking, he came again, just seconds after his second orgasm. “Yes! Daddy-! C-CUM IN ME, BREED M-ME-! DADDY PLEASE-!”

A loud deep bellow, and then the bear was cumming deep inside of him, staring down at the huge bulge of his cock, showing in Thala's abdomen.

Thala had the hardest orgasm of them all with a loud, pleasured, shaky scream, tightening up around him, and sobbing brokenly.

The tallest of the two kept going, riding the both of them through it, even as Thala shook and moaned and whined and whimpered and begged him to stop. After a moment, once he was satisfied, he picked up his rabbit, laying down his back, holding him atop himself, staying inside. “You were so good for Daddy..”

An embarrassed noise. “I-I wanna be your good b-boy forever..”

“Then that's what you'll be, Thala..”


End file.
